The field of art disclosed herein pertains to personnel platforms and more particularly to personnel platforms used on material handling systems that carry and divert. discrete articles such as cartons, boxes, and pouches.
Material handling systems, such as loop sorters or tilt tray/cross belt sorters, transport articles along a conveyor track and divert them to specific destinations. These material handling systems require periodic servicing and/or inspection to prevent malfunction, or in certain cases, may require immediate maintenance and repair. These maintenance tasks are carried out by maintenance personnel who work directly on the material handling system to inspect and service the material handling system or components thereof. However, most material handling systems, such as in a warehouse, have a long stretch of conveyor track extending horizontally, and in some cases, in a multi-level, spiral, or circular configuration. Thus, it poses a challenge for the maintenance personnel to access all parts of the material handling system by walking on the site. Other means, such as using a ladder or a suspension means, pose a safety threat and have to be re-positioned constantly in order to access all parts of the material handling system along the conveyor track.
It is known to use a service cart that moves along the conveyor track for servicing and/or inspection of the material handling system. In one of such service carts, a personnel has to be in a prone position on the service cart to access various locations of the material handling system. However, certain inspection or maintenance functions are not well performed in a prone position. Further, an extended period in this position can be uncomfortable for the maintenance personnel.